


A duel

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like a duel between Pearl and Greg from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A duel

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about before the war and Pearl's feelings.

It felt like a duel between Pearl and Greg from the very beginning.

Unfortunately for Pearl, it wasn’t a duel she could win with her sword skill. This was a duel comprised of trying to one-up each other for Rose’s attention.

Pearl used to be liked by Rose, she’d even go as far as call herself one of Rose’s favorites - not aloud, though. And now there was a human —a human, of all things!— that caught Rose’s fancy, and Pearl found herself in his shadow, always second to Rose.

She told Greg a whole load of nonsense and lies at any time she could, neither of which she believed in. She even showed him what a special bond she had with Rose. She wanted to rub what little she could in Greg’s face before she lost the chance to.

Because she was losing their duel.

And worse, she knew it.


End file.
